akatsuki
by lord-kakashy
Summary: akatsuki no colegial yaio... desculpem pelos erros problema no editor


Desculpe pelos erros de ortografia já corrigi a maior parte

1 capiulo

Hidan acordava de manhã, com o pressentimento que o dia não seria nada bom que tudo seria uma mer**, como ele sempre dizia já que ele morava com o itachi uchiha, eles dividiam aluguel em uma casinha de dois cômodos, onde itachi adorava ter mania de limpar tudo que via, mais para falar a verdade já estava cansado de tudo.

7:00 hrs

No lado do quarto do hidan ele se apresava para n o se atrasar para escola, porque já era a terceira vez que tinha repetido e também ele tinha trabalho depois da escola;

hidan: corre nos vamos chegar atrasados por**

itachi:para que corremos o relógio esta atrasado sua besta, agora 6:30

hidan resmungou algumas palavra por alguns minutos mais logo os dois já estavam prontos para chata, maldita, tenebrosa escola.  
Na escola todos estavam na sala uma menina de cabelos azuis que parecia meio estressada konan, que sentava na terceira fileira atrás, um menino cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis que se n o tivesse a voz tão grossa pareceria uma mulher deidara, e na frente dele sentava um moleque que não aparentava ter mais de 12 anos de cabelos vermelhos sasori, e na ultima carteira sentava um menino de cabelos laranja que parecia não ligar para escola. Hidan foi sentado no seu lugar de costume entre konan e pein, certo vez amiga pediu que ele ficasse entre os dois, hidan nunca entendeu o porque, itachi sentou se na primeira carteira da sala na frente de sasori;

hidan: o que aconteceu que você ta fofocando ai konan.

konan: foi maior escândalo que eu já vi, pegaram diretor orchimaru com o professor de ciências kabuto

Ela falava entre as gargalhadas do hidan, mais o hidan não entedia porque professor de historia kakuzu não o tinha vindo até agora, odiava ele por que certa vez ele tinha pegado no pé dele para fazer lição;

hidan: ainda bem que ele não veio

hidan pensava antes que se ouvi se a porta batendo era o kabuto para substituir ele;

pein: como é a cobra do orochimaru em professor

kabuto:melhor do que a da sua mãe eu presumo

Ele disse enquanto levava o adolescente para diretoria;

deidara:oi itachi como vai você e o hidan na aquele quarto que vocês moram em

deidara dava um sorriso malicioso para itachi;

itachi: e vocês e o sasori como que vai não digam que brigarão de novo hahahahaha

deidara: não tente mudar de assunto esta ouvindo

konan: o que esta acontecendo vocês não estão brigando já cedo não é

itachi: claro que não konan só estava batendo um papo com essa linda garota

hidan: konan segura deidara para ele não pular em cima do uchiha;

sasori: você é patetico deidara

sasori sai da sala

deidara: espera dana, espera

deidara gritava enquanto dava o sinal para a terceira aula, a onde o professor kisame entrou na sala se apresentado como professor de ed. física, itachi nunca disse para neguem que gostava dele, mais era caidinho pelo professor, mais não parecia ser único todas as garotas pareciam gostar dele, mais também quem não gostaria dele tinha um forte atlético que daria inveja qualquer bêbado pançudo que existe, itachi pensava;

itachi: _será mesmo que eu vou conseguir namora-lo algum dia_

Enquanto pensava no professor, deidara estava procurando o tão amado dana dele, deidara avista o sasori e se aproxima dele;

deidara: o que você esta fazendo

sasori: estava pensado, se mesmo bom revelar nosso relacionamento para toda a escola

deidara deu um beijo que vez ele esquecer de tudo. enquanto isso pein estava saindo da diretoria com mais uma advertência nas mãos,  
vendo a konan se aproximar dele;

konan: como que foi pein lá na diretoria

pein: foi bem mais não sobre isso que eu quero conversa

Na hora konam sentiu uns arrepios até a alma, e deu as costas para pein e saiu correndo!

pein: o que será que deu nela em, eu queria pergunta qual era nome da amiga dela.

Na hora do intervalo não se falava de outra coisa do diretor com o kabuto, quando um garoto com uma mascara de laranja com varias volta que mais parecia um pirulito tobi, e o um outro que era metade do rosto preto e outra metade branca zetsu;

hidan:senta ai zetsu e tobi

itachi: cala a boca não ta vendo que esta espirrando comida em min idiota

hidan: vai a merd*

tobi: tobi esta confuso

zetsu: **quando que você não esta**, não fala isso ele nosso amigo, **mas ele um idiota**, ta bom agora para.

konan: fala tobi o que esta te confundido

tobi: o que diretor tava fazendo com professor na sala

pein: nada tobi,nada

deidara estava chegando com o sasori, eles andavam grudados um no outro, sasori subiu em cima da mesa e disse;

sasori: eu to namorando com deidara quem tiver alguma coisa contra pode vim falar comigo

sasori desceu da cadeira e foi ao encontro dos seus amigos;

hidan: isso foi legal para caralh*

konan: verdade foi muita coragem a de vocês

sasori: muito obrigado

enquato isso professor de historia kakuzu entra no refeitório chama hidan para ir a sala dos professores...

**To be continued**


End file.
